


Hijo De La Luna（月亮之子）

by 阿卿 (Yinnanqingyi)



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinnanqingyi/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E5%8D%BF
Summary: *口嗨的ooc产物，这是一篇可以互动的文（？），文后附有选项，后续剧情由读者选择，最终到达结局（He Be都有可能，作者自己都不知道结局会是什么哈哈哈哈）*赏金猎人罗兰×小狼崽枝豆，养成文*可以搭配同名歌曲《Hijo De La Luna》食用，月亮之子的身份就改编自这首歌*以及本文有一个前传，是尘尘写的！还有咩咩劳斯的画！
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hijo De La Luna（月亮之子）

**Author's Note:**

> *口嗨的ooc产物，这是一篇可以互动的文（？），文后附有选项，后续剧情由读者选择，最终到达结局（He Be都有可能，作者自己都不知道结局会是什么哈哈哈哈）  
> *赏金猎人罗兰×小狼崽枝豆，养成文  
> *可以搭配同名歌曲《Hijo De La Luna》食用，月亮之子的身份就改编自这首歌  
> *以及本文有一个前传，是尘尘写的！还有咩咩劳斯的画！

01

寂静的森林里一路拖曳着吉卜赛女人的脚步声，女人踩着层层叠叠的枯枝败叶，来到溪流的上游。

她哭泣着向月亮祈求爱情，祈求借助神明力量获得自己心爱的男人的心。渴望成为母亲的月亮同意了女人的祈愿，但是她告诉女人，命运所有的馈赠都有明码标价。

“作为交换，你和那个男人生下的第一个孩子，将要成为我的孩子。”

褐皮肤的吉卜赛女人同意了月亮提出的报酬，如愿以偿地嫁给了自己心爱的男子。婚后一年，女人在幸福与不安中反复，有些后悔随意答应了月亮的要求，又舍不得已经得到的爱情，煎熬让她时常从睡梦中惊醒。

女人怀孕了，十个月后她生下了一个长着狼耳狼尾的男孩。

日光打在他的皮肤上，宛如夜色里的莹莹月光，洁白的皮肤完全背离了吉博塞人的褐色，甚至他的双眸也不像他的父母一样的橄榄绿，而是承之夜空的纯粹的黑。

——那是月亮的孩子啊。

月亮欣赏深夜出没的狼群，她希望自己的孩子像狼一样迅猛敏捷，像人类一样充满智慧，于是月亮满怀期待地将自己的孩子设定成狼人。

女人看着孩子陷入惶恐。

投机取巧得到的虚幻爱情终将不会长久。

她的丈夫却认为女人不忠，他说女人是与魔物勾搭才生出了这样一个被诅咒的狼人孩子，被背叛的耻辱感让他将磨好的猎刀抹向女人的脖子，杀死女人之后，他将那个白皮肤黑瞳孔的狼人幼崽随意地扔在了山上野兽觅食的地方。

月亮有些难过。

她有一颗慈母的心，却没有双臂，无法拥着她的孩子，只能焦急地用月光传递着对她的孩子的担忧。

孩子若是快乐，月亮就是满月。

孩子若是哭泣，月亮就化作弯弯的摇篮，用银色的月光隔空轻抚着孩子柔软的脸颊，哄他入睡。

野兽并没有将这个孩子吃掉，相反，路过这里的母兽还会用剩下的乳汁哺育这个被遗弃的可怜孩子，夜里，则是狼群中的母狼轮流用柔软温暖的皮毛盖住他为他遮风御寒。

直到某一天，一位路过的金发蓝眼的男子路过，看见这个小小的婴孩。

他将婴儿轻柔地抱起，带回了自己居住的小木屋。

他给这个孩子取名为——枝村真人。

02

枝村真人从有记忆起就生活在这片森林。

他是跟着这里的神父罗兰一起居住的，罗兰并没有隐瞒他的身世，早在幼年他就知道自己是被罗兰捡到的孩子。至于头上的狼耳和身后毛茸茸的蓬松狼尾，罗兰并没有告诉他原因，每当他问起的时候，罗兰都是笑而不语。

少年步入发育期开始抽条，宛如雨后的春笋每天都是新的模样，而这十几年间，罗兰始终都是枝村记忆中的样子，没有变老，永远年轻。

看起来纤细的少年其实却充满了力量，狼人优异的夜视能力和刻入骨子里的捕猎技巧让他很快就成为这篇村落里最优秀的猎手。罗兰用他猎来的皮革为他缝制了许多顶帽子，将他异于人类的狼耳掩盖住，至于他那条毛绒绒的大尾巴——则被罗兰塞进了他蓬松的裤腿中。

“非我族类，其心必异。永远不要将你的尾巴和耳朵暴露在人类面前。”

“那你呢？”

少年仰起头，迷惑地挠了挠耳朵。

“我是例外。”

罗兰笑着说。

顺带一说，枝村并不知道自己是狼人，罗兰曾经告诉他他是狐狸，他就一直坚信自己是狐狸，一信就是十几年。

他每日的行程就是去山上打点猎物，有时候也会带点草药浆果下山去换取生活必须的物品。因为与他同住的罗兰是个精通医术的好人缘神父，他就时常能够收到来自这里土著居民馈赠的小礼物。不过即使是这样，他也牢牢记着罗兰的叮嘱，不能将自己的秘密暴露出来。

乖乖的小狼崽像一条被驯化的幼犬，满心满眼里都是罗兰这一个人。

在他眼中，罗兰就是一个高不可攀神圣博学只能仰望的存在，人都有慕强心理，在少年枝村的眼中，罗兰就像一个完美的神明，优雅温和，也是他情窦初开的对象。

罗兰挑的住所是在山林深处，避开人群热闹的僻静所在。不知道是不是自己自作多情，枝村总是觉得罗兰挑了这么一个不太方便的居住地是因为自己，他需要用绝对隐秘的空间来隐瞒自己异类般的特殊体质。

少年隐秘的情窦初开源于成年那天的旖旎交缠。

成年的前一个夜晚，枝村发现自己的身体有种陌生的异样感觉。

血液在全身逆流般地涌动，间断周期性地、有力地冲击着每一条血管。满月清澈的银辉毫无保留地洒在世界的每个角落，在少年的身体上洒下一层霜，青色的血管于其下节奏性地鼓动，年轻的身体躁动不安。枝村仰首望着满月，心里那股灼热的难以宣泄的热情终于焚尽他半脱缰的意识。

他想破坏。

唯有破坏才能将体内杂乱无章相互碰撞的精力发泄殆尽，他的内心放肆且华丽地燃烧着，整个人都出于一种难以控制的亢奋状态。

他想要夺门而出，想要鲜血，想要肆意地破坏。

月光像是能够读懂他的情绪，和他剧烈的动作遥相辉映。如霜的寒光镀在他的皮肤上，却无法冷却他那颗躁狂的心，甚至在感受到月光的时刻，反而像刚接受完能源补给一样，浑身都充斥着使不完的劲，连那双平日里平平无奇的黑色瞳孔都在皎洁的月色中熠熠生辉。

“枝豆。”

罗兰出手拦住了枝村。

那双温和有力的双手，看似轻轻揽住他的腰，实际上枝村能感受到，对方极其富有技巧性的桎梏——不是他温驯，而是他真的无法反抗。

被陌生的破坏欲冲昏头脑的的枝村没工夫思考罗兰一个神职人员为什么能够轻而易举地将自己拿下，此刻的他——很难受地瞪大了双眼。

月光下，金发蓝眼的男人，一只手禁锢着比他小一圈的纤瘦少年，另一只将少年的上衣衣摆拽出，目标分明地探入少年的双腿间。

男人的目光清澈不带半分猥亵，仿佛真的只是一个普普通通的人生导师，交给对方用情欲的方式疏解满月之夜的狂化。

初经人事的少年惊讶地瞪视着罗兰，感受体内的燥热经由陌生的欲望排出，而那双骨节分明向来拿着十字架的双手——曾经细致温柔地为他包扎伤口的手，此刻正握在少年稚嫩的性器上，随着他前后滑动的动作，指腹厚厚的茧会毫不留情地擦过枝村的敏感点，带起少年青涩身体的一阵战栗。

每当这时，少年毛茸茸的灰色大尾巴就会懒散地垂下，无意识地左右缓缓摆动，耳朵也随着情潮一颤一颤的。

“好些了吗？”

罗兰扫了一眼枝村，平静地说：“那是身体的正常反应，你不必觉得难堪。”

枝村咬了咬唇，脸上还泛着不正常的潮红。

他不明白为什么罗兰在帮他那样之后对待自己还是这样平静。

虽然他懂得东西不多，可他还是知道这种亲密无间的行为，只能发生在恋人之间的。

要当作什么都没有发生，他做不到。

03

枝村喜欢罗兰。

但是最近枝村开始逃避罗兰。

原因是他从罗兰写下的档案文书中看见，自己根本就不是什么狐狸，自己其实是个狼人。

怀疑的种子，一旦种下就会生根发芽，任何无心的举动都将成为质疑的佐证。

他开始注意到很多可疑的地方。

比如说每个月罗兰都会收到山下寄过来的一封信，而收到这封信后的罗兰，当天下午就会出门下山，第二天或是更久才会回来。

再比如罗兰明明是个神职人员，手上却有着常年使用兵器留下的厚厚老茧。

再比如罗兰一直在隐瞒自己是个狼人的事实。

罗兰——到底在做什么？

年轻的小狼崽不敢去询问罗兰，他担心的是询问之后，那些两人默契地闭口不谈的东西被抖落在青天白日之下，那时候两人间有些脆弱的平静就将不复存在。

对于这个亲手将他养大的男人，他可耻地生出了爱慕之心，在想到对方的时候，完全抑制不住内心的雀跃，连尾巴都不由自主地欣喜着摆动，但只能小心翼翼地不敢袒露擅心意，生怕对方对于自己有半分疏离。

直到某一天，他看见从山下上来了几位拿着火铳的赏金猎人。目标分明地来到他们居住的地方，看见枝村的时候，他们的目光充满了微妙。

枝村在这几个猎人充满敌意的目光中上前一步，勾起一个不自然的笑容：“你们找罗兰？”

其中一个暴脾气猎人上前拎起枝村的衣领，粗声粗气：“我们找罗兰关你屁事？”

为首的猎人很快将那个人拦下，歉意地对枝村笑笑。

“你就是跟罗兰一起生活的那个狼……小孩？”

“罗兰出去捡柴火了，几位可能要等一会。”

少年挠了挠头。

端茶倒水招待来人时，枝村不动声色地试探着这几个人：“你们是罗兰的老朋友？”

但是为首的那个猎人警惕心很高，他模糊地点了点头，语焉不详。

枝村笑笑，将茶水放到桌子上，转头离开。

离开之前，他听见那个为首的猎人对罗兰的称呼。

他说：“队长怎么还没有将这个狼人杀了。”

————————————————

【剧情分歧】

枝豆知晓了罗兰不是神父是赏金猎人的身份之后，他将会

1、感觉收到了欺骗，心灰意冷地离开了罗兰  
2、躲开诸位猎人和罗兰的视线，悄悄窃听他们的交谈  
3、跑上山，当面质疑罗兰，找罗兰讨一个说法

（找不到贴链接的地方，想要投票的小伙伴手动浏览器打开https://www.wenjuan.com/s/UZBZJv5hK/ 投票截止到9号下午三点）


End file.
